


Love and Sacrifice

by shealynn88



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen, John knows it, canon character death, chas has a crush, vaguely slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: John Constantine hasn't loved anyone in a long, long time.
Relationships: John Constantine & Chas Kramer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Love and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Constantine in the Hellblazer comics is a very dark character. They downplayed that in the movie. This little fic is based on events in the movie, with a little bit of the comic Constantine coming through.

John Constantine hasn't loved anyone in a long, long time. It's a luxury he can't afford when all of Hell is after him. To be honest, he's not sure he's even capable of that depth of emotion anymore.

A lifetime in Hell does funny things to a man.

But not loving, and being completely blind to how other people feel are two different things. He's been watching shadows and things half-seen for too long not to notice the way Chas Kramer looks at him.

The boy thinks he's a hero. John laughs sometimes when he thinks of it, a laugh that is bitter and painful and far too old for his well-preserved body. The boy has no idea what he is.

John hopes he never finds out.

* * *

He doesn't want to take Chas, but Midnite is right. He needs him. Needs his steadfast faith and his puppy-like trust.

Sacrifices will be made tonight, and, God help him, John is okay with that. Mamon has to be stopped, and no price is too steep.

* * *

He knows before he crouches by Chas's side. There's nothing he can do but take the boy's hand and try to ease the transition.

This is one of the many reasons John doesn't love anymore. It hurts too much to watch them die.

He does what he can as the light fades from the boy's eyes. " _Dominus vobiscum,_ " he whispers. _The Lord be with you._ He knows that these words off his tongue are less than useless; but he knows that the boy wants to hear them. Then he leans down and presses his lips gently, chastely, to the boy's.

One last time, he uses those lips to lie for him.

The boy's hand goes limp in his, and one more empty sacrifice is made for the Cause.


End file.
